Since the use of portable computers has gained vast popularity during recent years, the problem of their theft became more and more severe. Unattended computers in university libraries, offices and even restaurants are “snatched” within seconds.
Various methods and means have been proposed to solve this problem. The most widespread method presently used is to secure a locking device against a standardized dedicated slot formed (by the manufacturers) at one of the plastic made walls of the computer casing. A steel cable, extending from the locking device is tied to a stationary body such as around a table leg.
Among the locking devices that were developed to implement this method are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,327,752; 5,447,044; 5,579,657; 6,006,557 and the inventor's U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,082.
The prior art devices have in common the feature that a T-shaped tip or bit member is first inserted into the slot, turned by about 90° which prevents the extraction thereof, and the following insertion of a pin member that prevents the rotation of the T-member back to the initial releasing position.
These prior art devices mainly suffered the following disadvantages:                (a) The pin insertion and withdrawal mechanism was inherently complicated and therefore costly;        (b) The routine of engaging the device was inconvenient; and        (c) The device was easily vulnerable to being forced open.        
It is thus the major object of the present invention to provide a device of a sturdier structure, thus offering enhanced protection of portable computers against theft.
It is a further object of the invention to render the manipulation of the locking device more easy and friendly.
It is a still further object of the invention that the device not only prevent the theft of the portable computer as a whole, but also the unauthorized opening of its cover, and/or closing of same, when the computer is left in the ready for use position thereof.